The Rain
by Ultrahotpink
Summary: Agnes meets Henri shortly before he leaves for New York where he tries to apologize for the way he ended things with more than words...


_I'd like to thank Silvestria and Unstringourbones for the help with the French translation. I'd also especially like to thank the lovely and talented Pemonynen for the tumblr prompt and for once again betaing for me. I would not have written, let alone published this fic without her. _

_We are a very small fandom at the moment, and I would love to know what you guys think! Please read and review. Enjoy!_

* * *

Agnes didn't know why she had left her flat that morning. She should have taken the rain as a sign to stay indoors but found that even the heavy rain couldn't deter her from her errand. He'd sent her a note last night, asking to see her the next morning, and she hadn't been able to refuse, even if he was leaving for America to be with another woman. It wasn't as if she didn't understand his reasons. She'd known from the beginning of their relationship that he'd been in love with Valarie, although they'd only spoken of her briefly and only before they were together. Valarie had rejected his proposal and there was now an ocean between them, and she felt safe in that. And now Valerie had reappeared and changed her mind, and it seemed Henri was willing to throw away months of their relationship for her.

They'd never said the words I love you, though Agnes had felt it almost from the beginning. She'd thought they'd have time to be together, to enjoy what they had. There wasn't any pressing need to move things along, and she'd appreciated it. She'd thought it was good to be cautious, to wait before telling him her feelings. But since he'd told her that he was going to America she'd stayed up the past few nights wondering if he might have stayed if she'd said something, if she'd tried harder to fight.

She approached the tea shop where they were to meet and went inside. He was there already, of course, sipping his coffee and reading a newspaper. She froze in the doorway, hoping to observe him for as long as possible, when he looked up at her. She gave a small wave before moving towards his table. He stood up as she approached and moved her chair out. She reminded herself to breathe as she sat down and he tucked in the chair for her. He took his previous seat and the waitress came by.

"More coffee please," he asked "And for you?"

"A cup of tea would be lovely, thank you." Agnes spoke to the waitress. The girl nodded and left.

Agnes saw Henri gulp down the last of his coffee, staring outside at the rain. There was a long silence between them before he spoke.

"I suppose you're wondering why I asked us to meet." He finally looked at her and she felt her stomach drop at his question.

She opened her mouth to speak but found that she could only get out a simple, "Yes."

The waitress brought her tea and another coffee and she waited while he thanked her, before his attention turned back to her.

"This is very difficult." He paused and took a deep breath. "The truth is, is that I was feeling very guilty for the way I told you that I was going to America. I should have told you in a more private setting-"

"More private than my workplace you mean." Agnes felt the tears building in her eyes just thinking of the humiliation that she felt a few days ago. She suppressed the urge and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry, I behaved very badly." Henri reached across the table to take her hand. "Please, give me the chance to explain."

Agnes looked at the hand covering her own and then into the eyes of the man, until very recently had always been very kind to her. His brow was furrowed and she could see that he meant what he said. Her hands were shaking as she felt the emotion rise in her again and she refused to be humiliated again in another public place by him. She tore her hand from his and fumbled with her hand bag before producing a coin and placing it on the table.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She uttered before getting up and moving quickly out of the café and back down the street before she felt her warm tears mixing with the cool rain began to roll down her cheek. She walked for half a block more before a sob began to rack her body and she ducked down an alley to allow her emotions overcome her. She leaned against the brick building and closed her eyes and let the anger, the hurt, the sorrow wash over her.

She sensed his eyes on her, immediately followed by his arms surrounding her as he muttered, "Je n'ai pas compris tes sentiments. J'étais aveugle. Pardonne-moi?" into her hair. She struggled in his arms but he refused to let her go.

"I don't understand what you're saying or why you're even here. You let me go!" she cried out in frustration, her hands beating at his chest. "You let me go." She spoke again in a sob before surrendering into his embrace.

He held her tight to him and kissed her hair before shifting her in his arms so that he could rest his hands on her face and look into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Agnes. I thought that I was free to love you in the way you deserve. If only we had more time to-" he stopped his thought. "But it would be cruel to discuss if onlys, for both of us." His thumbs ran over her cheek and wiped away her falling tears. Agnes saw him lowering his head to hers and instantly began to move her lips when they'd pressed against hers. The rain drowned out everything apart from the feel of his body against hers, of their mouths moving together, of her heart racing in her breast as he moved ever closer.

The rain begin to subside and with it the urgency of their kiss. With one last soft and sweet kiss he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I will always treasure the beautiful time we spent together, my little English rose."

Agnes tried to answer him but found that the words wouldn't leave her lips, and so she simply nodded. Henri held her for several more moments before drawing his arms slowly away from her.

"Goodbye Agnes Towler."

Agnes felt more tears begin to well up in her eyes but took a deep breath in an attempt to keep them at bay before uttering. "Goodbye, Mr. Leclair."

She walked past him and down the street she had come from refusing to look back at the man who had broken her heart.


End file.
